Another Perspective
by blahgirl13
Summary: We've all heard the normal horror stories and seen the movies, but what about the animals? Don't they have a hard time too? Poor souls...


I am afraid. So very afraid. All is not right. What is happening? Where did everyone go? I can see them, but they do not smell the same. They scare me now.

I love her. She smells like something very good smelling. Not like the trash, which is good smelling in its own way. But like outside after the wet comes down. That is like what she smells. And she is kind, so very kind! After the wet comes down on me, she dries me off and we play with the towels. It is fun! We have lots of fun together. And when she is not having fun, I nuzzle up to her, and she smiles at me. Her smiles are happy to see me, I think. Even when she is not happy.

I miss her. She went away. Where did she go? She told me to stay; she would be back with food. Food! I love food, the kind that smells good. She feeds me it. And some of her food, which smells best. But where is she? She is never away for so long. I smell something strange. It is outside. It does not smell like normal outside smell. I go on her bed to mope. It smells like her, not like the strange smell from outside. It is dark out. I am scared.

The smell! I jump up from my dream. In it, I was happy. She was there, and she had food. But then she started to run away. From me? No, something is chasing us! I chase her; she cannot leave me again! I woke up to the strange smell. It is stronger, now, from outside. I climb to the window by her bed. Outside it is light. I see people walking strange. There are never so many people like this when she takes me out. Why are they here? They must be the smell. I am glad we live up high. Those people scare me.

It is time for food. She is not back yet. I am hungry. I should not go into the trash, but I don't know where she is. I am very scared now. There are noises from the people outside. I can hear some in my building now. The smell is starting to come from under the door that goes to the hall. I hear a noise; it is from the people. They moan, like she did when she woke up early for my walks. I am sad; I know she left me now.

I went into the trash today. I am a Bad Boy. But I am so very hungry. I found smelly things to eat, but some things were not so yummy. I want to go outside to find more food, but the people scare me. They are in my building now, and they moan a lot. Sometimes they scratch at the door. What do they want? I do not know. I went to the bathroom to find water, but the bowl was closed. I got on it and looked out the window. I could smell her shampoo in the evil tub. It made me sad.

My owner is here! I can smell her shampoo! It smells so yummy, and I am so happy! I hear her shouting outside. I think the people there are Bad. She is yelling at them. Then I hear loud bangs! I am scared again, is my owner OK? I want to look out the window, but I hide under her bed instead. I listen to the voices – there is her voice, and she gets louder! I think she is with some other people who do not smell. The people who smell only moan.

I am safe; I am happy. My owner is here, and she has brought me food! I am so happy, I don't even bark at her people. They have loud noisemakers, all of them, even my owner! I heard them come through my building, and outside I saw they had killed the people who smell. I am glad, even though I saw one of those was the old lady with the cats I liked to chase on my walks. I hope those cats are OK, they were fun. My owner told me she loved me and was sorry, so I licked her face to tell her it was OK. I love her. And her smiles. She is going to take me with her! I am going to help out! I am going to be with my owner.

My owner and I are the only ones left. The other people now smell, but she killed them. I cannot smell any smell but theirs. Where is my owner's smell? She does not smell like herself. She smells like dead. Like everyone else. She wakes up and looks at me. She is not here. She is not my owner. My owner does not look at me like I am food. Only those who smelled did – they almost ate my owner. We went to a building with lots of food and things. She took things to wrap around where they bit her. She was afraid then, but now she scares me. I am afraid. So very afraid.


End file.
